


Cuddles Are Better Then Anxiety

by Zer0CyanZ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Names, Luxembourg has anxiety, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling, anxious boy, cute couple, i did Not proofread this, kinda dating, not that long, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0CyanZ/pseuds/Zer0CyanZ
Summary: Luxembourg week hasn’t been the best and with all the work he has to do it only gets worse. Especially for someone with anxiety. So, he decides to text Ned.
Relationships: Luxembourg & Netherlands (Hetalia), Luxembourg/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Cuddles Are Better Then Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Human names  
> Luxembourg: Henri  
> Netherlands: Adel  
> Belgium: Emma

Henry has had a long week. He’s been trying to get his job done all day but sleepiness has always been there to stop him. He doesn’t know how many times he has fallen asleep today and his anxiety doesn’t help either. Every time he has woken up he has just felt worse. He wanted a break, but he knows he won’t get one anytime soon. He has thought about contacting one of his friends, but he knows they’ll either distracted him more than help him or won’t come at all. He was laying on his couch watching TV. Though all he could think of was what he’s suppose to do if he can’t finish soon enough. He decided to go against his thoughts telling him not to contact anyone and sent a message to Adel. It was nothing special, it was just him asking if he was free to come over. He would have called Emma or someone probably more willing to come, but he didn’t feel like having someone over just to try to make him happy. He was anxious, not depressed. He knows they wouldn’t mean anything bad with it, but he didn’t want that. Not today at least. It didn’t take long though for Adel to text back. It was just a simple sure and nothing more to it. Henri suspected that it wouldn’t take long for him to be here. Probably around 10-20 minutes if he’s being honest. Now that he thinks about so haven’t he seen Adel in some time. It wasn’t that long ago, but still long enough that Henri did start to miss him a little. 

Henri’s thoughts got shorten with a knock on his door. He sat upon his couch and looked towards his door. ’He’s here already?’ was the first thought that came to Henri’s head. He shook his head and stood up. He stumbled a little because his legs were asleep from laying on the couch all day. He got his balance back and walked towards the door. He quickly unlocked and opened it. There stood Adel. It was dark outside so it was hard to see his face, but he would have guessed it was his usual blank expression. Henri just kind of greeted him with a small smile. He was too tired to greet him properly, and he thinks that Adel understood that. He walked into Henri’s house and walked over to the couch where he saw a big blanket and a few pillows. He just kind of assumed Henri has been napping or something before he arrived. Henri did look exhausted when he opened then the door, but that could have just been the light. He turned towards Henri to ask him when he saw the black spots under his eyes. Okay well then, he was tired.

\- ”You good?” Adel muttered as he pointed at Henri and then the couch. Henri just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch.   
He pulled his blankets up suggested to Adel to sit down. He did just as told, but he didn’t touch the blanket though.   
\- ”So, why did you want me to come over?” Adel asked him.   
Henri looked at the ground in front of him as he thought.   
\- ”Well. I just wanted someone over that’s all. I haven’t been feeling good this week. My anxiety has been a real pain.” Was probably not the response Adel expecting, but that was what he got.   
Adel looked at the floor as well now. They were sitting there in silence. Not a bad silence, but it wasn’t the most comfortable either. Adel concluded that Henri probably just wished for some attention from somebody who’s not expecting anything from him at the moment. That probably explains why he chose to text him and not their sister. But if he’s being honest he too would probably not have called her, nor anyone for that matter. He has his ways of coping with anxiety and everytime he feels sad about something. He scooted a little closer to Henri and wrapped a hand around his waist. This seemed to surprise him at first but eventually, he leaned into the touch. They sat there for another moment before anyone spoke up.   
\- ”I’m glad you came.” Was all that came out of Henri. Adel looked at him seeing that he was still really tired. Adel was lucky that he removed his coat when he got here, the same goes for his shoes since he was probably going to be stuck here for some time and it would be bad if he didn’t feel comfortable. He got a better grip on Henri and decided to let him fall asleep on him ’cause that was probably what was going to happen. Henri started to doze off as he went for a hold on the Dutch man. Adel signed and laid himself down with Henri following after him. Dealing with anxiety is not fun, but when he was able to help someone close to him from it, then that will be enough for him. It didn’t take too long before Henri passed out from exhaustion on top of Adel. He sighed again and supposed that going to sleep himself wouldn’t be too bad. So that was what he did. Safe to say that Henri felt better when he woke up this time after a good night's sleep and with Adel there with him. He’s just happy he didn’t leave him alone during the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have never written fanfiction like this before so excuse my writing this time.


End file.
